


Blood and Bone

by bbgummi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, slow burn but backwards, this is going to be angsty, this isn't a typical xreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgummi/pseuds/bbgummi
Summary: Hello! I'm don't want to bog this account down with too many fics, but this is for a friend. I've not played Undertale, but I have seen people play it. If the characters are too ooc I deeply apologize, my writing tends to be dramatic (or at least I think it is).





	Blood and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm don't want to bog this account down with too many fics, but this is for a friend. I've not played Undertale, but I have seen people play it. If the characters are too ooc I deeply apologize, my writing tends to be dramatic (or at least I think it is).

A skeleton and a human stood just outside a large gate. It was pure white stretching all the way to the other side. The skeleton put his hand on the human’s shoulder.  
“I’ll go in there for a while, you know?” He sounded completely unsure of himself, it was like he felt some sort of anticipation fester inside him. He felt the grasp of time lose itself and he was just outside of being let go. He turned, and the human followed with him, “But that’ll happen sometime later.” He waved his hand dismissively, “What do you say to catching a bite at Grillby’s?” He walked out of the cave, and though the human followed him keenly, she had so many questions jostling in her head. She wondered why he did not want to talk about what he would be doing, despite bringing it up on the worst of days. The human lagged behind, taking a few moments to look back at the void white. It burned her retinas a bit, simply by being so bright.  
The walk back was a long one, they passed waterfalls and dry lands. The human stuck her hand out and into the cool water, the skeleton laughed. He followed suit, he did not have the skin to feel the water like she had, but it fell through his bones in a mesmerizing way. She laughed genially and held his hand in hers. The bones were not particularly comfortable to hold, but she held them anyway. She gently thumbed those bones and meekly smiled at them, entangled and tied together like knots in a taut rope.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192603# The two, hand-in-hand, stepped to the restaurant, breaking apart only to take a seat. When the flame elemental came over to ask what they wanted, they were too busy in deep conversation. They spent time talking the night away, barely touching the sweet cupcakes with ketchup on the side. They left and found themselves situated at home easily finding time to rest. The skeleton called the human over and kissed her forehead, “Good night, Sophia.” She covered herself with his blanket and he laughed, “So you’re sleeping here tonight?” She nodded. He complied, lifting his hands with careless ease, “Don’t complain to me when you have no blanket,” and then he found himself in bed.  
Sophia had never been so safe in her life. She felt the warmth of his arms and body wrap her entire body as he drew closer to her. She breathed in the air that passed between his ribs as she cozied up to him. Sophia was still awake, her hand lifted effortlessly to stroke the skeleton’s cheekbone. It was lacking in heat or feeling, it felt completely and utterly dead, like a regular skeleton. She had accustomed herself to this feeling, and she quite thoroughly enjoyed it. The plain white tone of his bones was all she could see. They illuminated the bedroom delicately and added a warm exposure to everything that cared to notice.  
When she had finally fallen asleep, she had dreamed of one name, one sound that floated and flickered in her mind like a soft flame, or like the countless steps in a dance. It repeated over and over. It spun and emboldened itself, italicized itself, capitalized, underlined, highlighted. It made itself present in all forms like its owner always was: Sans. She breathed that name, her heart bled that name, her eyes teared that name. She found that she could only describe her feelings to Sans in one way. The way of a friend a martyr a fighter a lover and a trusted confidant. She loved him, she was sure of it. Never once did she doubt it.  
That morning she noticed he was gone. He left without a trait, very uncharacteristic of someone who was completely and utter present in all facets of life. Sophia blazed open the door, scouring for him. She could not find him. In her night clothes, she opened the front door and let in the bitter, nipping cold that Snowdin residents had made habitable. She knew not what to do. In her visage the plain white of the snow became detestable, no longer did it remind her of her lover who was now nowhere to be found. She remarked this, and closed the door, no longer finding it worthy to go outside. Sans’ brother, Papyrus was also distraught by this, but he had known about it. In the following days, he had done his best to comfort her, to try and bring back what was lost via explanation. That Sans did not want to hurt or frighten her by what he knew he had to do. It was simple, Sans had chosen to do what he felt was right and tried to justify it to himself before taking action. He had left a note, yes, but Papyrus had hidden it. Only later did Sophia have the peace to read what it said:

_Hey, I know this isn’t the best time for you to see this. Especially since I didn’t tell you goodbye. But it’s best you try to forget me in the next few months, or years. Whatever time is a mistake. Anyway, I’ll go through the barrier and kill that son of a whore flower myself since no one else wants to. I’m sorry you can’t see me right now, but I hope you don’t hate me too much when I come back?_  
_The fire began crackling just as snow decided to fall and chill those who waited outside. Sans had not returned in several days and the pain was starting to make it seem like ages had passed. Though not often, Sophia would find herself crying and wanting to hold him again. Tonight, she sat outside on a log with Papyrus, Mettaton, and Napstablook. That fire crackled and built warmth, but it wasn’t enough to warm Sophia. She leaned against the tall, cool robot and stared at the glowing flame. No one dared to say a word to her, they all shifted glances uneasily. Sophia started to convulse, whether from the cold, the pain, or from crying, none of them could tell._

  
“Darling, I think we should see it that you get inside,” Mettaton was the first to speak, he reassuringly put a hand on her arm to which he received no response. He tried again a few short moments after, “The fire can wait, you look ghastly, please allow me to see that you are safe in bed?” He stood and Sophia followed. Their walk in silence was brief and short-lived when Sophia was at the entryway of the door, she insisted she could be left alone.  
Mettaton shook his head, “No, I want to put you in bed,” it was a kind gesture, and it was wonderful to see such a caring side to the automaton. Sophia climbed onto her bed and Mettaton pulled the covers up to her chest. He smiled and pecked her forehead, leaving with a “Good night, dear.” When the door closed behind him, Sophia could feel herself completely dissociate with everything around her. She felt like she was floating and that time had stopped. It was a shame it stopped now and not when Sans was here. Staring into space, into the absolute nothing, Sophia let her mind wander.

It was roughly four in the afternoon, but light had begun to go out as night settled in its place. Sans sat on the couch, his arm tenderly around Sophia as he watched a film she had so dearly wanted to see. She rested her head on his shoulder, so he lay back so she can sleep comfortably. She always felt so secure in his arms, it was like a miracle they could be together like this. She woke up to sounds of crying. Scared, she glanced up and saw Sans’ eyes filled to the brim with baby blue tears. She wiped them off immediately, which surprised Sans as he did not realize he had been crying.  
“Sorry, I just,” he lifted Sophia’s hand to his face, she caressed his cheek gently, “I started to think about my brother.” It was an odd choice of words, Papyrus was fine and alive and thriving. Sans shook his head, “In some time he’s died. We all have. And the worst part is I never got to meet you.” Sophia stared up at him, she never knew he could be so melancholy. He laughed it off, “I didn’t mean to scare you, forget about it.” Sophia nodded and rested her head back on his chest. She never forgot. Not once was there a day she did not stop to think about that evening, though she was always chipper afterward to avoid confrontation.

She felt her chest rise and fall with deep anguish. It was not fair that she should think of such painful things, especially not now. Restless, she turned to her side, then to the other. She held a pillow close her and hugged it as she would hug Sans. It did not help at all if anything it made her desire contact with him more. She did relish those times where they could do nothing, say nothing, and just hold one another. He’d plant his face in between the crook of her neck and her shoulder and she would connect her cheek to his shoulder. He would bury his face in that crook and breath gently, silently telling her how much she was loved by him. She understood the message and wished she could understand it again.  
Sophia sat up and dangled her legs over the bed, she peered down at them and at the floor which now looked like a great chasm with no end that could quite possibly swallow her whole and leave her utterly lonely. Those who were still outside did nothing to help. Sophia scooted off the bed and walked up to the window. The three that were still out by the fire, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Napstablook looked to be in deep concentration. She sat on the floor, back to the wall and head facing the ceiling. It was like a starless night, and it mocked her greatly.  
Alone in distance, Sophia felt comfortable saying how she felt, she called out, “I love you.” Though she was not supernatural of any sort, she was as regular a human as they come, she could tell no one received her message, not even her love. Then she heard it, the door closing and voices. The party was over. Sophia scrambled back into her bed, pulling the covers as Mettaton had hoisted them, and closed her eyes. It was not until a few hours later Papyrus came in and told her good night. That was not the moment Sophia fell asleep, that came later.

That night Sophia had dreamed of milk-white seas that carried her ashore to maybe some sort of healthy release. She had still missed Sans, it felt so wrong that he had left so suddenly. Sophia felt a twinge of regret that she had not woken up sooner. It had passed momentarily with the daily visits of the automaton and his ghost cousin, but it could not sate the loneliness she felt waking up. Regretfully, Sophia had to admit to herself that Sans was more a part of her than she had noticed. She spoke with him often, maybe too often. Sometimes in the mornings, she had only one thought, Is he feeling the same way I do? It was simple and fleeting but while it lasted it was powerful and untouchable.  
With a sigh, it fled, sailing away into the distance while it left anxiety and a feeling of yearning to be caught and embraced in stark white sea foam. Sophia hardly tossed as she dreamt of being swept up and caught in the turbulent sea. She saw and heard many things, it became a cacophony of sight and color. Sophia woke up again, only to explore another haunting memory.

Sans collected a handful of snow in his hand, compacting it to the shape of a small, dense ball. He did this two more times and made a mini snowman. It was an ill-built thing and looked so fragile that it would collapse on its own weight. Eventually, it did, and Sans laughed. Sophia watched from the window, at this time she was still very afraid of monsters and the underground, not yet accustomed to not being among humans. Silently, she observed the stout skeleton man, cradling her head in her arms as she stared through the thin, transparent barrier. Sophia pressed a finger to the cold surface and began to lose herself in drawing on the glass.

Then another time, they were more acquainted, and it’s been long since Sophia panged for home on the surface. Sans aimed to show the power of the SOUL.


End file.
